Welcome Back, Rukia
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: She left him for 3 years. And, now, will she come back to save him from the lonelyness? RnR please. And sorry for the bad grammers.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Genre : General / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rate : K+**

**Pair : Ichigo / Rukia**

*******

**Winter War has over. Finally, the traitor, Aizen Sousuke died. That's all thanks to the Shinigami daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**After the war, Gotei 13 held a party to celebrate their winner. Ichigo and his friends also invited. When the war, Ichigo was very shocked to see his dad in Shinigami form. But, after a long explained from his dad and several taichou, finally Ichigo know that his father was ex. taichou.**

**Everything was went normal and well first. But, one day...**

*******

**3 years later...**

**KUROSAKI CLINIC**

The time had showed it was already night. But, Ichigo can't sleep. He always remember someone that's he very miss.

Rukia...

Yes. The last time he met with that petite shinigami was 3 years ago. And that make him felt something had missing from his heart.

Why you must leave me alone...

"Ichi-nii..." Karin's voice make Ichigo awaken from his deep thought.

When Ichigo turn around, he see his twins sister, Karin and Yuzu, and his father.

"What..."

"Nee, Oni-chan... Is Rukia-chan will come back? I... I really miss her..." Yuzu said.

All of us just stayed silent. "Sorry, Yuzu. I don't know," just that my answer.

I know. The twins had known about Rukia is a shinigami. And they had think Rukia as their sister. And they also know...

... that Rukia had back to Soul Society.

**FLASBACK**

"No... way..."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. But, that's what I heard from Yamamoto-soutaichou. He said from now, we were forbidden to travel to the Human World instead to carrying out the mission," said Rukia can't see Ichigo straight to his eyes.

That night, Rukia came suddenly from Ichigo's window and tell him about the preventing for a Shinigami to travel to the Human World.

"Maybe... we can't..."

"NO!! I won't let that happen!!" I said while grabbing her shoulders.

"I-Ichigo... please..."

"No, I won't let you go."

Then, suddenly I heard the familiar voice. "Get away your dirty hand from my sister, Kurosaki Ichigo."

DAMN!!

Why Byakuya come with Rukia?

"Sayonara... Ichigo..."

"RUKIA....!!!

**END FLASHBACK**

"That's the last thing I remember when Rukia go. With Byakuya, she can't against her brother because their status."

Suddenly, Yuzu come near to me and huge me. And I heard her soft sob. I stroke her hair, hope to calm her down.

"Daijouba, Yuzu. I believe she will back."

Several minute later, Yuzu fallen asleep. After bring her to her bedroom, I back to my room. There, I found my dad sit at my bed.

"What is it, dad?"

"Not at all. Just to make sure you okay," he said with a little smile or rather smirk in his face.

"Hmph... shut up..."

He get up and walked closer to me. "Do you really miss her?" that's not a question. But, that's a truth for me.

"Yes..." I can't deny it, that I very miss her.

He patted my shoulder. "Then, how about you go to the front door and look who our guest there," then he leaveing me alone.

TING TONG

I heard the door's bell ringing. Then, I feal it...

My heart beat so fast when I feel this presence. I immediately went to the front door.

My hands were shaking to open the door. Slowly, I reach the door knob, and turn it. And there...

... I see her.

A girl that I so miss like hell.

That her small body...

That her black hair...

And that raven eyes...

"Hisashiburidesune... Ichigo..."

"..."

Unconsciously, I hug her to showed how much I miss her.

"You back? But, how...?" I asked, still hug her.

"Well, with a little family influence, I can back here. Oh, and this all thanks to Nii-sama, you should thanks to him later," tell Rukia with big smile in her face.

"Ah... I know. Hey, come on. There someone who also miss you inside."

"Really? Who?" confused Rukia.

"Well, let's check it out," then the two go inside without knowing the people that see them from the sky.

"Aww... they look so cute, right taichou?"

"Shut up, Matsumoto. And, what the hell we're doing here?" angry Toushiro.

"Sumimasen, Hitsugaya-taichou. This all are Kuchiki-taichou request," said Renji.

"Well then, shall we back then?" then a senkaimon appear with 3 jigoku-chou to bring back the 3 shinigami to the Soul Society.

'Take care her, Ichigo.'

*******

**How about it, guys? I'm still lack in grammer. So, please review^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back with me again in this story.**

**I know I just get TWO review!! But, it's okay. Thanks for you who review it. Your review are the motivations for me to continue this story.**

**And, now, HAPPY READING^^**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH never will be MINE. *sobs***

*******

**Chapter 2**

*******

**Welcome Back, Rukia**

*******

"Owwhhhh... Rukia-chaannnn... welcome bacckkkk..." said Isshin while throwing himself to Rukia

"WHAT THE HELL, BAKA OYAJI!!" then Ichigo kicked his father on the face. Rukia just sweetdrop when ses the short fighting between Ichigo and his father.

Really, they don't change a bit afterall. Still same like before, thought Rukia.

"Oy Ichigo, is it okay?" worried Rukia.

"Don't worry. He won't to die yet with those injures," said Ichigo and running his hand to his hair.

The two of them (Ichigo and Rukia I mean) then headed to the upstairs, to the Ichigo's room. When they enter the room, Rukia recognized it didn't change and still same.

"Hmm... your room not change at all, ne Ichigo?"

"Shut up," Rukia just laughed a little then headed to Ichigo's bed.

BRUKK

Ichigo then saw Rukia that had lay her back at his bed. "Hey, what are you do-..." Ichigo's word were cut off when he saw Rukia soon fell asleep at his bed.

Ichigo just sigh and let a little smile appeared again on his face. Nobody can make him smile like this except Rukia. She was everything to him.

When she gone, he really upset and make the rain in his inner world to down again.

When she gone, he feel so lonely.

Because he really miss her so much.

Miss to call her midget...

Miss to had a small fighting with her...

And...

... miss to see those very beautifull violet eyes of hers.

But now... she had come back again in this home. And that make him really happy, and no one can describe how happy his felling now.

Back to Rukia who had fell asleep...

Ichigo watched the sleeping girl that on his bed. She looked so peacefull, so innocent, and so... beautifull.

Although she a shinigami, but if she used that gigai, she really looked so fragile. And that make him want to held her in his arms so that he could protect her from any dangerous out there.

"Mmhh..." Ichigo heard Rukia voiced.

"Hmph... you not change at all too, Rukia," Ichigo then clean up the cover then headed to the door, to the downstairs.

"Welcome back, Rukia..." then he left.

*******

Rukia woke up with a smile on her face. She then realizied that she didn't sleep at the twins room nor the closet, but istead she sleep on Ichigo's bed.

TOK TOK TOK

Suddenly, Rukia heard the someone knock the door. She then got up then open the door to find Ichigo that had fully dreased in school uniform.

"Yo, forget to go to school, midget?"

"Shut up, strawberry. I just a little tired from before," replied Rukia.

"Alright then, I will wait you downstairs. Better you get hurry, or will be late," then Ichigo left Rukia.

Rukia went to the bathroom to clean herself. By the way, until now, she hadn't seen Ichigo's sister. Where they could be? Then, Ichigo said that someone was waiting for me yesterday. Could that be...

Meanwhile in the dinning room...

Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin had a breakfast together when Ichigo came to join.

"Ohayou, Onii-chan," "Ohayou, Ichi-nii," said Yuzu and Karin in the same time.

"Ohayou, Yuzu, Karin," replied Ichigo.

Suddenly, "Goodddd morrrninggg, Ichigoooo..." yelled Isshin that throwed himself to his son. But, thanks to his fast reaction, he could dodged his father weird greating.

"What the!! It's still morning, you baka oyaji!!" shouted Ichigo.

TAP TAP TAP

All of them then heard a footstep from the stairs. Ichigo smiled when he know who is it.

"Yuzu, Karin, come here. There's someone that I want to show," Yuzu and Karin just followed their onii-chan. Then they saw it...

Someone that they really miss about...

Someone that they think as their own sister...

"Ru-Rukia-chan..."

Rukia turn around and suprised to see the twins, Yuzu and Karin, with a shocked faced when they saw her. Then, Yuzu suddenly run toward Rukia, and hugged her. Rukia just smiled and hugged her back.

"Rukia-chan... we miss you..." said Yuzu still hugged Rukia.

"Me too, Yuzu. Actually, there're a lot I want to talk with you. But, I must hurry because I and Ichigo will be late," said Rukia.

After had a fast breakfast, Rukia and Ichigo then went to school together.

Again, like before.

*******

"Ne Ichigo..."

"Hmm..."

"What grade are you now?" asked Rukia, because she realized that she had left Ichigo for 3 years.

"Now I'm third. So what?" asked Ichigo back.

"How about me? Will I enter the same grade as you?"

"Of course, midget. Just see it when we arrived," and not long after that, they had arrived in the school.

The school also still same when the last time Rukia come in. So, there's no change after all, thought Rukia.

Meanwhile in Ichigo's class...

Ishida, Chad, Inoue, and Tatsuki were talking with each other. Until they saw Ichigo came in Rukia beside him.

"That's..."

"Kuchiki-san!!" everyone shouted to the raven haired girl.

"Ohayou, minna. Hisashiburi desune," said Rukia, walking to the group with Ichigo following her.

Everyone still shocked with it, until Inoue broke it off, "Nee, Kuchiki-san, when you come to here."

"Yesterday, at Ichigo house. Sorry I don't tell it sooner to other," said Rukia.

"It's okay. Look, the teacher come. Maybe we can continue it at lunch," and not long afer that, a teacher come and the lesson start.

*******

The group of girl (include Rukia) had lunch together under a big tree. The wind is blowing breeze, that make the atmospher so peacefull.

In other place, Ichigo, Ishida, Keigo, and Mizuiro had their lunch together on the rooftop. Ishida with a book in his hand, Keigo with his stupid joke, Mizuiro with his phone, and Chad that... well you all know it.

And Ichigo...

He just watching the group of girl, although his mind is only focused on Rukia who look so happy. Ichigo just let a smile appear on his face.

"Look like you become a little happy, Kurosaki," said Ishida and came closer to Ichigo to see the group.

"Hmph, maybe. So, how about you and Inoue?"

Ishida and Inoue had went together for this 3 years. Actually, Ichigo know that Inoue had a feeling to him, and she had confessed it. But, Ichigo rejected it. And, a month after that, Ichigo got a news that Inoue had dated with Ishida.

"Well, everything is okay. Besides, when you will tell your true feeling to Kuchiki-san?" asked Ishida back.

"I don't know."

"Just don't take it too long, Kurosaki. Or you..."

"... I know," said Ichigo then leaveing Ishida.

*******

The school finally over. All of the student had went to their own destination, except Rukia. She headed to the gate school, and only to find Inoue with Ishida.

"What's wrong, Kuchiki-san?" asked Inoue to her best friend.

"Do you know where Ichigo is?"

"Hmm...we don't know. But, when lunch, he is with me on the rooftop," telled Ishida.

"Sou ka. Well, bye guys," then Rukia leaved the two alone.

"Bye Kuchiki-san," waved Inoue, her gazed shifted from Rukia to Ishida. "Nee, Ishida-kun, actually you know where Kurosaki-kun is, right?"

"Hmm... maybe. If they really meant to be together, then I'm sure Kuchiki-san will find Kurosaki."

*******

**RUKIA POV**

Inoue and Ishida didn't know where Ichigo is. Then, where should I looking for him? I try to find him by tracking his reiatsu.

"Damn!! Why I can't feel his reiatsu even a bit?! Maybe for this 3 years he has try to masking it."

Then I run to the place that I thought as the place where Ichigo could be.

Yes... there was one place that Ichigo could be on this afternoon.

The place that bring very painfull memorise for him.

The place where his beloved mother died in front of him.

Yes... that place.

**END OF RUKIA POV**

*******

**NORMAL POV**

Rukia step bring her to a place where there's a river and a very beautiful sight on sunset on it. Then, she saw him.

"Ichigo..."

Heard someone called his name, Ichigo turned up and saw Rukia standing behind him, still in her school uniform.

"Rukia... what are you doing here?" Rukia just stayed silent, then moved to sit beside Ichigo.

They remained silent, until Ichigo broke it off. "You know, I really upset when you leave that time."

Rukia just silent, "everyday, I come to this place and hope that someday you will come back to me again, to arguing with you again, to fight that stupid hollow again, and many more I miss it."

Rukia smiled at the every moment when they always together. "Me too. In Soul Society, I really miss the time when we can together like this, especially when we arguing something that not so important," Rukia chuckled.

"And always I'm the winner from our 'arguing', right?"

"You... what?!"

"I say that I always the winner, midget," teased Ichigo.

"Oh yeah... then prove it to me, Kurosaki-kun," replied Rukia with his girly voice.

Then Ichigo start to tickled Rukia that make her laughed so hard until her tears came out from her beautifull violet eyes.

"S-stop it... I-Ich-Ichigo... I wi-will d-d-die... I-Ichi... ha-ha-ha-ha..."

"Well, you already die, don't you?"

"B-but... d-d-damn I-Ichi-Ichigo...s-stop..."

"What?? I can't hear your voice, Rukia..."

When it's enough, Ichigo stopped his tickleing and stared at the girl that try regained her breath.

"Now, is that enough to prove it?"

"Okay, it's enough." Rukia still tried regained her breath, and Ichigo just watched it.

Suddenly, Ichigo feel something in his shoulder, only to find Rukia had layed her head to his shoulder.

"Ru-Rukia..."

"I-Ichigo... there's something that I want to tell you," said Rukia without look at Ichigo. "Maybe it's too strange to hear it from me."

Ichigo then talk, "I also there's something that I want to tell you. But, you can go first, ladies first."

"No no no. How about we say it together?"

"Sounds good. Then..."

The two held their breath, then they spoke in the same time, "I LOVE YOU."

They so shocked. They could not believe that they had same feeling, and that make Rukia blushed.

"I-Ichigo... is..."

"Yes, Rukia. I'm love you so much. This three years you left me, I don't have a time to tell you this. I also hope that you have a same feeling with me," said Ichigo and grab Rukia's hand.

Rukia eyes widened, is this true Kurosaki Ichigo? Because the Ichigo he know is never like this?!

"So, Rukia, what's your answer?" asked Ichigo to the girl.

Rukia closed her eyes, held her breath, open her beautifull violet eyes, then smiled, "of course I love you too, baka."

Then Rukia hugged Ichigo, the action that Rukia never done before in front of everyone. And Ichigo just hugged her back.

The two just stayed like that without knowing someone or maybe some people that eyeing their romantic conversation.

*******

From behind the corner, Inoue and Ishida just silent when they see their best friend confused their own feeling.

"Thank God, finally they can be together. Right, Ishida-kun?" said Inoue.

"Hmph... it's really a hard time for Kurosaki just to say that," Ishida simply replied. Then, the two lover leave, with hand in hand, in happiness.

Meanwhile in somewhere in the sky...

"Owwhhh... they face really cute when blush. Right, taichou?" asked a blonde haired shinigami.

"Why I come here again?" angry the white haired taichou.

"And... why Kuchiki-taichou also here?" added Hitsugaya then saw the taichou Division 6 with his fukutaichou.

The four shinigami (Toushiro, Rangiku, Renji and Byakuya) still standing in the sky while watching the two new couple.

"It's enough. Shall we back, Hitsugaya-taichou?" came the voice from Byakuya. "If you wish."

Then a senkaimon appear with four jigoku-chou came out from the shoji door to bring the four shinigami back to the Soul Society.

"Let's go..." then they all went to the gate, and the last was Byakuya. "Hope you can be happy with him, Rukia. If you don't, you can always call me."

*******

Back to the new couple...

Rukia sat Ichigo lap and lay her head on his shoulder, while Ichigo rested his chin on Rukia's head.

Look like Ichigo doesn't feel them. But, arigatou, Byakuya Nii-sama, for let me with Ichigo, thought Rukia then back again to see the sunset.

"What's wrong, Rukia?"

"Nope. Just think something that not too important," replied Rukia.

*******

I know the ending very very STRANGE!! But, please don't bother it guys.

Thanks a lot for **FrostedSnowflakes** and **NIXAMATORIS** for your review. Without it, maybe I have deleted this story ^^

So, mind to review...


End file.
